Sayonara Rolling Star
Sayonara Rolling Star is a track from Beautiful Katamari and the fifth track on the official soundtrack ''Katamari Suteki Damacy. It is a sequel to the Katamari Damacy track Lonely Rolling Star. The track appears in the Oasis Café and in Lovers Loom. A remix of Sayonara Rolling Star, titled Sayonara Rolling Star (Yuri's Mixx), is in Katamari Forever. Story The two lovers from Lonely Rolling Star have decided the best thing to do is to mutually break-up, the girl letting her boyfriend go far and beyond to make his katamari bigger. Lyrics '''Japanese どこに転がるか分からない でも私たち 幸せだった 傷つけてはすりへるような感じ わだかまり の かたまりね どうして このまま 進んで いけないんだろう 不思議だね Good to see you. You are my rolling star. 強く まわり 続けよう Good to see you. You are my rolling star. 綺麗な○(まる) にしようね 気持ちが高ぶっては消える 打ち上げ花火のような せつな 毛糸球がほどけていくように 小さくなる この気持ち いつまで いられる？ つないだ 手が 少しずつ 離れてく Good to see you. You are my rolling star. それぞれ大きくなって Good to see you. You are my rolling star. ○く転がっていこうね Good to see you. You are my rolling star. さよならは つらい けど Good to see you. You are my rolling star. 前を 向いて 生きていこう さみしいよ 改札で 手を振って笑い合う こらえきれない前に 後ろ 振り向いて 涙 Good to see you. You are my rolling star. 小さな○をかいたら Good to see you. You are my rolling star. 大きな○で支えてあげて Good to see you. You are my rolling star. 一番大好きだった Good to see you. あなたのこと 忘れないよ 絶対に Good to see you. You are my rolling star. いいかな？ いいよね？ またどこかで... Japanese (Romanji) Doko ni korogaru ka wakaranai Demo watashitachi shiawase datta Kizu tsukete wa suriheru you na kanji Wadakamari no katamari ne Doushite kono mama Susunde ikenaindarou fushigi da ne Good to see you. You are my rolling star. Tsuyoku mawari tsudzukeyou Good to see you. You are my rolling star. Kirei na maru ni shiyou ne Kimochi ga takabutte wa kieru Uchiage hanabi no you na setsuna Keitodama ga hodoketeiku you ni Chiisaku naru kono kimochi Itsumade irareru? Tsunaida te ga sukoshizutsu hanareteku Good to see you. You are my rolling star. Sorezore ookiku natte Good to see you. You are my rolling star. Maruku korogatteikou ne Good to see you. You are my rolling star. Sayonara wa tsurai kedo Good to see you. You are my rolling star. Mae wo muite ikiteikou Samishii yo kaisatsu de te wo futte waraiau Koraekirenai mae ni ushiro furimuite namida Good to see you. You are my rolling star. Chiisa na maru wo kaitara Good to see you. You are my rolling star. Ooki na maru de sasaete agete Good to see you. You are my rolling star. Ichiban daisuki datta Good to see you. Anata no koto Wasurenai yo zettai ni Good to see you. You are my rolling star. Ii ka na? Ii yo ne? Mata dokoka de... English I don't know where we're rolling to But we were happy This feeling like injuries wearing us down It's a mass of ill feeling Why is it this time We can't seem to keep going It's so strange Good to see you. You are my rolling star. Keep rolling strongly Good to see you. You are my rolling star. Make a beautiful ball All that self-confidence vanished Like fireworks, in a twinkling Came unwound like a ball of yarn Feeling smaller Can you do it eternally? Our joined hands are little by little coming apart Good to see you. You are my rolling star. Every time you're becoming bigger Good to see you. You are my rolling star. Let's roll Good to see you. You are my rolling star. Goodbye is painful, but Good to see you. You are my rolling star. Live your life looking forward So lonely at the ticket taker Waving and smiling I couldn't stand it Before I got there, I turned around and cried Good to see you. You are my rolling star. If you take care of that little ball Good to see you. You are my rolling star. You can make it into a big ball Good to see you. You are my rolling star. I loved you the most Good to see you. I will never, ever forget you. Good to see you. You are my rolling star. Okay? Is that okay? Until we meet again, somewhere... Personnel * Music and lyrics by Yoshihito Yano * Vocals by Aya Hirayama Sayonara Rolling Star (Yuri's Mixx) '''''Sayonara Rolling Star (Yuri's Mixx) is a rearrangement of the original song, this version is remixed by Yuri Misumi. It's a remixed version of the song that's heard in Beautiful Katamari featured in Katamari Forever and the sixth track of the second disc on the official soundtrack Katamari Damacy Tribute Original Soundtrack: Katamari Takeshi. This song is only heard in Make a Star 2 - Calories. Personnel * Music by Yoshito Yano, Yuu Miyake, Nathanael Yam, Tadanobu Numata (vo. Micazo) * Lyrics by Yoshito Yano * Remixed/Rearranged by Yuri Misumi Category:Songs Category:Beautiful Katamari Category:Beautiful Katamari: Soundtrack